


Two Words: Laser Pointer

by Redawilo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, the title and summary tells you all you need to know really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Marinette wants to know what would happen if she used her Lucky Charm when there is no Akuma about. The result has her learn something quite amusing about her partner-in-crime-fighting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this has been done a dozen times over but I really do not care. I had fun writing this.

Tikki had warned her that misuse of her miraculous would be problematic. More specifically, Marinette was not to use it for “evil”. Even with the tiny kwami’s warnings ringing through her head, the girl couldn’t help but wonder… Surely what she was curious about couldn’t be considered “evil”, could it? She certainly wasn’t going to wreak havoc with it, after all. As if sensing her train of thought, Tikki joined her up on her balcony.

“What are you thinking about?” the kwami asked.

“Eh? Oh, nothing!” Marinette cried out, trying to play off her spacey-ness as having been checking the moisture level of a plant’s soil.

“Marinette, I know that look on your face!” Tikki exclaimed. “You’re thinking about doing something bad, aren’t you?”

The girl let out a sigh. “Okay, okay, you caught me. But I don’t think it’s that bad this time!”

“How many times have you said that and been wrong?”

She pouted. “I don’t mean to do bad things.”

The little creature giggled and floated closer to her. “I know you don’t! You’re a good person, Marinette! You just don’t always think things through like you should. You’re getting better, though.”

Marinette cast her a little smile before gazing back into the distance. She really was curious now, and part of her just wanted to give it a try and take whatever consequences came from it later! Tikki looked like she was now interested in the sketchbook Marinette had set aside some time ago when it had gotten too dark to draw. Well, if she was going to do this, it was probably best to do it when the kwami was least expecting it and to take her chastising later.

“Tikki, transform me!” Marinette said quickly.

Before the little creature had time to realize what was happening, she was absorbed into Marinette’s earrings, and the girl became Ladybug again. As if unsure the sudden decision to transform hadn’t worked, Ladybug looked down at her hands and arms, happy to see them covered in the increasingly familiar spotted red material.

With her form changed, Ladybug brought out her yo-yo and went bounding and swinging across the rooftops beneath the night sky. She wasn’t sure where she was going, all she knew was that she wanted to be away from her house to test what she had been thinking about. She decided to stop when she reached her school, and came to rest at the highest point on the roof.

Ladybug idly played with her yo-yo as she looked about. She wanted to see if she could get an idea of what was going to happen before it did. A minute or two later, she had no such luck. Thinking to herself that that should be expected, since she had always been giving the most seemingly random of objects in the heat of battle, she decided to let her luck do its thing. She tossed her yo-yo into the air and called out “lucky charm”. To her delight, her powers worked, and a small cylindrical object fell into her hands. She picked it up and furled her brows in confusion.

“A laser pointer?” she asked. She pointed it at the roof beneath her feet and pressed the button. Sure enough, a tiny red dot appeared. She wiggled it around a little bit, still having no idea what she was supposed to do with it.

Suddenly she caught a sign of movement out of the corner of her eye. She quickly switched off the pointer and ducked down. Her eyes searched but it only took a moment for her to spot what had caught her attention. It appeared she was not the only person abusing her miraculous that night. Chat Noir was vaulting from roof to roof just across the street, seemingly not having noticed her. The question of what he was doing out so late and without an Akuma about flit through Ladybug’s mind, but she dismissed it once she realized the same question could be asked of her.

She watched him a moment, eyeing him as he lowered himself from the roofs and began to leisurely stroll along the empty sidewalk, twirling his baton and whistling to himself. She looked back at the object in her own hand and suddenly it clicked. With a devilish smirk, she suppressed a giddy laugh and stealthily made her way to another rooftop that was a little bit closer to where Chat Noir was walking.

Chat Noir stopped short. He had had some extra time on his paws and had decided to spend it by patrolling the city…or that was the excuse he used. In reality Adrien had always felt like he could be himself more as Chat Noir, so he had taken to using every opportunity he could get to wander around as him. He was starting to feel tired and had lowered himself to the sidewalk to return home when a tiny spec of red light appeared a few feet in front of him.

He stare at it curiously. Was it a spot of paint? No, it was too vibrant and easy to see in the dark of night. He took a step closer to it. Yes, certainly it had to be a light of some sort. He raised his head and looked about, but could not find the source. He looked back down at it for a moment, and was about to leave it be when it moved.

His eyes narrowed into slits.

It had moved, right? He was sure it had! It had just been about a foot and a half directly in front of him, and now it was a little more to his right! He watched it carefully. He was CERTAIN it had moved. Once more he was about to go passed it when again it moved. Okay, he couldn’t deny it now! It had MOVED. And it was still moving!

The tiny spec was wiggling back and forth in front of him, slowly, and tracing the thinnest of figure eights on the pavement. His eyes locked onto it, and followed its every motion. Unconsciously he dropped down on all fours and leaned in just a little closer. It stopped. His cat ears flattened themselves back on his head, and slowly, ever so slowly, he reached out towards the spec. Closer and closer his fingertips inched towards it. He was so tantalizingly close to it! But just before his claws could touch it, the spec of light suddenly leapt away from him!

Chat Noir sprang a foot or two in the air in surprise, stumbling back a little in his landing. His eyes hadn’t left the spec, though, and now that it had moved again an overwhelming feeling of challenge hit him. He hunkered down, his muscles twitching in anticipation, and sprang forward.

The light moved again! It had escaped him and was now darting here and there down the sidewalk. Chat Noir wasted no time, quickly rushing forward on all fours, his paws flailing as he tried to grab that pesky little light. It didn’t cease its movements at all. It darted around trees, between cars, across the road, and even a couple feet up the sides of the buildings. Chat Noir was on its tail the entire time, swiping angrily at it every time he got close. One time he swore he had caught it beneath his paws, but when he raised them to check it wasn’t there! Instead it appeared in front of him again, and that only served to anger him further.

This went on for some minutes. Eventually the tiny spec came to a stop again, and Chat Noir pounced at it…and ended up going headfirst into the side of a car. The alarm went off, startling Chat Noir out of his hypnotized state. He rubbed his sore head and looked around in confusion. What had he just been doing? And why was the car alarm going off, and more importantly how was he supposed to stop it?!

Ladybug gasped as the loud noise filled the air. She quickly clicked off the laser pointer and tossed it lightly into the air.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” she whispered loudly, the object emitting a tiny wave that swirled around the car (thankfully when Chat Noir had been looking away to try and figure out if he should just leave), shutting off the alarm. Chat Noir quickly looked back at the now silent car, completely bewildered. Ladybug wasted no time and quickly hurried across the roofs again to get back home. Her earrings were beginning to beep and she did not want Char Noir to hear them, and especially risk getting caught by him when she detransformed.

When she got back home, Tikki gave her an earful about using her powers so frivolously, and Marinette promised she wouldn’t do it ever again. It was half true. She had satisfied her curiosity about what would happen if she used her lucky charm when there was no Akuma about, after all. And on top of that she had learned something incredibly amusing about her partner.

The following day, Marinette stopped by a shop on her way to school and purchased a real laser pointer. A huge grin painted her face the rest of her way to class as she wondered how easily it would be to run into the kitty on future peaceful nights.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, this fic is the reason I failed to write what I'm technically supposed to this week. >>'


End file.
